Falling is failing
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: "The one who falls for the other, is the one who loses." Was the golden rule I just found. And I don't know what's worse; The fact that I know I lost this game a long time ago, or the fact that he says we lost together. (YAOI Alert) Rated M for mature content. (Warning: Lemon Alert) Shippo x Hakudoshi. (Fluff and Light YAOI)


**Falling.**

**Summarize:**** The one who falls for the other, is the one who loses.**

**Pairing: **_**Shippo x Hakudoshi**_

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 17 - Hakudoshi: 15**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: Since you all read 'Red Fruits' by **_**RC **_**from my account and since I had good reviews and answers from the public. Here I am. Also you've already read Shippo's POV (In lemon) So, now it's Hakudoshi's turn to retail it (Lemon :P ) **

**P.P.S**_**:**_** the Narration from the whole tale is from nobody's POV (Okay?) Don't get confussed, just the lemon will be signalized by someone's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the serie **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad lenguage (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involvings. Rin's lovers may turn away in some scenes. Kagome haters too, because I love her. FLAMERS; go TO HELL. All insults and bad reviews will be trashed off and blocked out. Rose Cardigan helped a lot in this one. Mafe and Chelita may scream all they want. Milletone, and my lovely Ki2325 MAY die in peace.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_**FALLING.**_

* * *

Two lilac soft eyes opened slowly, his eyes directed at the tall ceiling, the freezing cold air entered in the achromatic zimmer.

Hakudoshi stretched and sat, his right hand moved up to his face, he softly rubbed with his fist the sleep from his eyes. His tired eyes soon targeted on a certain nude mature body by his side.

The breeze entered and danced on their naked flesh.

Hakudoshi sighed.

_Again._

His hands moved to support all his weigh, Hakudoshi tried to move himself to the edge of the king-sized bed but he whined in pain as he found his lower back hurting.

He sighed again.

As momentum he gave up on his wish to crawl off the bed, instead his right hand moved near the red-haired man, his thin fingers caressed the fire locks with softness.

"Shippo... " Hakudoshi soothed. _Liar... Cheater... _

His hand caressed Shippo's face. _You lied to me._

"Wake up... " Hakudoshi smiled at the sight of the sleeping man by his side and he suddenly remembered all_. Cheater, asshole..._

"Shippo" Hakudoshi's smile dissipated to be replaced by a pout. _Why do I even bother with you... You... You liar. No, you didn't lie to me, I fell like a stupid. And much to your disgrace I remember what I saw yesterday. Oh, but you'll see how crappy I can be._

"Shippo!" Hakudoshi shook Shippo and he started to feel frustrated.

"Godesses... wake up!" The impatient for seeing the other awake grew by every second that passed.

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, he wanted to wake up the other one by two simple things simple; _He was not able to walk. And he was still mad from yesterday._

Easy. Yesterday, Again: Hakudoshi saw them and he could swear it, he saw him with her but spent another night _together_. And like always, the rude jerk by his side was a total beast, leaving him with the terrible inability of walking. But oh yeah, again the stupid jerk by his side would carry him wherever Hakudoshi wanted... Or else.

"What did you say?" Shippo asked aloud to his mad _friend. _Shippo's hand moved up to his own red hair and scratched his head_._

"I told you, you heard me well! You no carry me? well... .SEX!" Hakudoshi yelled still sitting in the bed. To Hakudoshi was annoying the fact that Shippo still had that playfull face when he wanted to be crappy and all. Hakudoshi pouted like a child again, huffed and rolled his eyes.

Shippo laughed at the childish attitude of his partner.

Hakudoshi once again sighed. _I cannot be that obvious... right? _

Shippo didn't notice the rare sadness that the eyes of the white youth had, a big misery and dispair. Hakudoshi tried to sooth it mentally.

"Now, carry me to the fucking bathroom so I can wash all your cum off my legs and all. Would you?" Hakudoshi smiled cheekily.

Shippo sighed, head bowed in fake exasperation. "I didn't think I was that rough this time."

"False. You were still pretty rough." Hakudoshi grinned. "But I am fine. The problem is that if I stand, all your cum will flow out of my ass and dry on my legs. And that was disgusting last time, so... "

"I have to put up with your cum on my chest. I think you can handle mine on your legs." Shippo retorted.

"Ah, but mine has already cleaned up because of the sheets." Hakudoshi pointed out.

"You can wait for it to clean off your legs here in the bed." Shippo suggested jokingly. Hakudoshi sent him a glare and Shippo grinned, flashing his small fangs. "Fine, Fine." He picked Hakudoshi up and carried him to the bathroom bridal style. Shippo gently laid Hakudoshi down on the tub and smiled. Shippo sat on his knees next to the tub and locked eyes with the lilac eyes of Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi smirked by the win and felt the warm water cleaning his entire body. _Big asshole, he hasn't notice it yet. Maybe he won't tell me by himself._

"No more sex? Did you mean it?" Shippo asked as his hand caressed Hakudoshi's elbow. _Idiot, it's all you care about right? Kagome was right._

"Totally." Hakudoshi shook Shippo's hand off his smooth skin. _She was so, so right._

"But you said if I _didn't _carry you; And well... I carried you." Shippo grinned like a lawyer founding a mistake in a law.

"Yes I know, you asked me if I meant it when I said it, I did. But you carried me so I don't have to prohibit our sex-agree, but in case that you didn't carry me; I would have respect my own word. Which means that in _that_ sole case, we would have never had sex again."

Shippo was stunned. "Fine smart-pants, I didn't get what you said, just please; I need our sex that's all I can say." Shippo smiled. Hakudoshi felt a stone fell on his chest and the rage started flowing through his veins. How his friend Kagome could be so right? Yes Shippo was a stupid that all he mattered was sex.

_'All you can say?'_

"I said... ugh! Nothing idiot! just... calm the heck down, I am not breaking our entertainment." _'that's all I am, an entertainment' _Hakudoshi sighed and his legs went close to his chest, his arms hugging his legs and soon his perfect face was buried in his legs too.

"Now, go away!" Hakudoshi yelled.

Shippo always felt stunned by Hakudoshi's mood switch.

"Sure?" Shippo went closer and kissed Hakudoshi's vulnerable elbow. Hakudoshi shook himself, "Totally, go away." Shippo stood concerned and went away.

"Idiot." Hakudoshi mumbled to himself, the insult was directed to the red-haired man that just _hurt _him again by his stupid statements, It was always lke this... Shippo's jokes always hurt Hakudoshi more than everything.

_'That's what I chose to become to him; A nice piece of ass.' _

_'Stupid me.' _

_'How did I let us go to this? This is all my fault... I should've said no... I should have... Kagome was right. Well if she is right... Then yes SHE IS RIGHT. so? I shouldn't be sad. We both agree to this. freedom. That's what we wanted._

_'Why would I be so sad?_

Hakudoshi smiled.

_'Yes I chose this, and it's funny, and it feels good, what's wrong then? I am a nice piece of ass? fine. He is just another jerk that will pass my life, and just that... Friends? yes we are, I trust him and all, we are some rare not too rare friends that spent time kissing and fucking all over our places, but yeah we are some kind of friends with benefits, and just that! and... And we both now the word 'love' doesn't fit right here, it is just lust and all that shit, so... who cares what we become if we are just a tool to each other; an entertainment, a pleasure, a thing... a nothing.'_

Hakudoshi smiled again as he remembered what his friend Kagome said about this '_Remember the golden rule: _

_The one who falls for the other, is the one who loses.'_

* * *

Shippo sighed sadly. Why was Hakudoshi rude to him?

Shippo knew _his _Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi was the type of person that treats like shit the ones that he _refused _to let in, and Hakudoshi was the one who usually built a shell as a protection to the exterior but... why all this with Shippo?

Why did Shippo felt butterflies near the youth? Shippo smiled.

_I said: I need our sex. And maybe, well yeah. Something more: I need him. _

Shippo cleaned the room as he waited for the other, then he dressed himself, waited for Hakudoshi to come out, and he finally did.

The slender silhouette went out of the bathroom and Shippo smiled.

Shippo stood and walked to the delicate boy.

"Hakudoshi." Shippo leaned and smiled.

"Go take a bath." Hakudoshi stated.

"Why so cold?" Shippo leaned and softly brushed his lips against the corner of Hakudoshi's red lips.

The contact was gentle and delicate, hot breath ghosting against each others lips. Shippo's mouth moved a bit to press completely against Hakudoshi's lips. Hakudoshi felt shivers running down him and he felt Shippo tilted his head to kiss him with more access, their lips touching just right, but before things got deeper, Hakudoshi unglued his lips and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked concerned at the miss of contact.

"I... I..." Hakudoshi breathed deeply and frowned.

"Let's get things clear... We are just friends that fuck with each other, you fuck me while I made this fucking thing enjoyable by moving my fucking hips like the whore I became because of you. Now, don't be expecting that after every time you fuck me; I'll wake up kissing you like an innocent bimbo, No my fellow, I'll be all pissy like the friend you know and care for. Because that's what we are; just friends, so... Don't waste time in kisses, hugs, taking hands, and saying sweet pet names like 'babe' because I actually hate it. We are not fucking boyfriends. We are fucking friends that enjoy sex together, because if you ever wanted to be my boyfriend and gain my sweetness you would have asked me to date you, not to fuck me instead, so don't get all teary and girly by giving me that stupid concerned look you are giving me now. We are just friends, so don't you dare to ask yourself why am I acting like this. Because this is the fucking reality! I cannot kiss you and treat you like the stupid Rin you also fuck without getting the hint I already know you do! so... fuck you, fuck your doubts and all." Harsh words escaped Hakudoshi's red lips, still his tone wasn't that of a mad man, he was peaceful and hurtful too.

Shippo's smile fade away to be replaced by one of a sorrowful expression, even it should be like Hakudoshi said, it wasn't that way... No...

"Why...what? Rin? No eww, and what? again...you fool... I..." No smart words came to Shippo's mind.

"Yeah yeah, I just said gold okay? No injuries, no hurt, no nothing, _no love_... just sex my fellow, I'm fine with that, I am not asking about Rin, just letting you know I already know, and it's okay because I would let any nice man fuck me without much effort." Hakudoshi joked while clicking his honey tongue.

'_No...No, no, no, no, no... NO' _Shippo was totally possessed by Hakudoshi's _'joke' _NOBODY except him would ever touch that heavenly body...right? _NO!..._

How was that those cruel and utter words came from the sweet, soft and honey-tasting mouth of Hakudoshi?

"And sorry for getting all mad, it's just that I realized that we should act more normal with each other after fucking, not love and kisses shits..." Shippo didn't know why but he had the strange feeling that Hakudoshi was doing this, knowing; those words hurt, right? Because Hakudoshi couldn't think that way of their relationship. right? Not when Shippo had _already fallen _for him... not when he was _totally _in love with the soft boy... right?

"That's it my friend. Now, let me go because I have a fucking date right now." Just then Shippo realized that his arms were tighly wrapped around Hakudoshi's body.

Another stone fell on Shippo's stomach, this wasn't fair... He gave it all... maybe he confussed it all.

Rin? Hakudoshi had to be kidding him. Maybe he saw... No it cannot be.

A date? _Please lord no_.

"Why did you say that? yesterday we were having sex and now you are yelling at me" Shippo officially felt hurt.

"Isn't it reality?" Hakudoshi smirked, "Now, you led me to analyze it all, and it wasn't fair that I thought we made love when all you thought about was a harsh senseless sex. So you were right, all it meant was a fucking harsh senseless sex. I was wrong, so claps for you. But luckily I realized it before I fell completely for you. Enough I said. Now would you leave me get dressed and all to my god-damned date?"

Shippo tightened his arms.

"I led you? I DID? how on earth would I do th-"

"With your fucking stupids ways of talking about what we did! you asshole! now leave me the heck alone, don't worry, no need to be worried Shippo, you will get your sex as much as you want but for now, leave me to get to know somebody that the first thing that comes to his mind isn't _'sex'_. Please."

"No... I... wait, I... listen..." Shippo days ago realized he was in _love _with this boy, and he thought about making this official. All this started because both felt lust for each other, but never he imagined that it was farther than that... nothing but love, even it coasted him nights of thinking it. He wanted to make it official, but now...

Now with all the daggers he felt, all he wanted was to cry...

"Unhand me, you savage!"

How would Shippo fight against those words?

"Do you... meant all that? Hakudoshi?" Shippo let the other one free, Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Isn't it the true? I'm asking you; why that face? I told you. I surpass you. I mean; I almost fell for this shit. But thanks God I didn't." Hakudoshi dressed himself.

Shippo's green pools were full of sorrow.

Hakudoshi smiled. **Revenge **tasted... _bitter__?_

why?

why wasn't him enjoying Shippo's sorrowful eyes? well... a better question plopped: Why Shippo's eyes were full of sorrow?

_why?_

No, now that Hakudoshi was sure about all, Shippo couldn't just show himself as a little defend less puppy. Because Hakudoshi already felt like it and did Shippo even noticed? No, he was so clouded with lust that he forgot how Hakudoshi felt, much worse: what his eyes said.

"Clear now Shippo." Hakudoshi turned to the door, already dressed, He set things clear to help himself and he was ready... ready to leave that shit behind him.

Shippo grabbed him by the wrist, slinging Hakudoshi around and pinning him to a table.

"Why would you do this?!" Shippo hissed. Tears streaks rolled freshly over his tanned cheeks as he cried. "Is this fun for you? Hurting me in the worst way you can? Do you enjoy ripping me apart and betraying me?"

"Betraying you?" Hakudoshi spluttered. "You douche! You're the betraying bastard in here!"

"Oh, really? At least I didn't fake my love! Didn't randomly decide that I'm not worth your fucking time and that we were just sex."

Hakudoshi laughed. It was a hollow, bitter, and mercilessly cold laugh that left his red mouth. "You're and imbecile." Hakudoshi spat."I _'faked my love?' _decided that you're not worth my _fucking time_?" Hakudoshi shoved Shippo's chest, pushing him off him."Don't you give me that shit! I _always_ meant it when I said I loved you!" Hakudoshi walked closer to Shippo, pushing him back as his anger flooded his dam of self control. "I fucking loved you, Hakudoshi's love was not good enough for the fucking fox prince? You conniving deceitful little bitch!" Hakudoshi yelled.

Shippo in all the chaos saw a light, so Hakudoshi loved him too...

"Shippo... that's all we are, don't you ever say that I am hurting you, because I am not! we are friends with benefits, we are just lust, we... are nothing but friends... yes we are friends... now you are free if you want to fuck with Rin, and I am free if I want to be fucked by any other man that isn't you... that's it what this is all about... Shippo, I know I said I loved you while you were fucking me, and I meant it. But now... I just realized I was a stupid. Either way that was MY mistake, what's on with you?! why are you sad? why are you saying all that shit? just agree with me and ever-"

"I love you."

Hakudoshi froze. _Oh lord no Oh lord no God nononononono what?! _Hakudoshi's mind was in rambling state of confusion. Hakudoshi felt Shippo's hand on his shoulders keeping him from running. Slowly, Shippo spun Hakudoshi around to face him. Hakudoshi was too far in shock to push him away, to shrug it off and leave.

"I love you." Shippo repeated. "Hakudoshi, I love you so much." Shippo's fingers wiped Hakudoshi's wet cheeks, and Hakudoshi finally realized he had been crying. "I love you, I would never touch anybody that's isn't you, love. Please, don't... don't do this. Don't leave me. Cancel your date please." Shippo kneeled, holding Hakudoshi's hands in his as he looked up in his eyes.

It was bizarre to Hakudoshi to see Shippo like this. Pride abounded, on his knees, tears in his eyes, whispering that he loved him. And all Hakudoshi did was laugh. Snatched his hands back and let a merciless laugh so unlike his real laughter that Shippo flinched.

"Save it." Hakudoshi growled. "Save your lies, your games. I am not falling for it." Hakudoshi walked out, heading back down the hallway,. Hakudoshi could hear Shippo scramble to his feet and rush after Hakudoshi , calling his name. As Hakudoshi was turning another random corner , Shippo grabbed his wrist and swung him around, not relenting him and letting him escape, he placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Why don't you ever believe me? Every fight, every argument, you never listen! Maybe if you stop your fucking imagination from leading you astray we wouldn't even be like this! I'm not lying, not playing!"

"Stop it!" Hakudoshi screamed. "Stop lying! My _fucking imagination?! _Damn it you fucking asshole, I saw you with Rin yesterday! Like hell I imagined it!" Hakudoshi started crying.

That's it.

Hakudoshi finally said what was bugging him the most. What Hakudoshi saw with Rin, was what led him to analize every word that left Shippo's mouth. That's why the white boy analyzed how Shippo referred about him, about their situation and mostly how stupid Hakudoshi looked believing their relationship was more than sex.

Yesterday in a random party that Miroku threw, Hakudoshi went with Shippo. From Hakudoshi's point of view, Shippo didn't matter that they spent the whole afternoon kissing and touching at each other because when he got a bit distracted...

**#FlashBack#**

_'Goddesses... where is him?'_ Hakudoshi mumbled to himself. He finally shut the phone off and started walking, searching some red-head that seconds ago was ravishing his mouth with a deep kiss.

" _'I am going to bring us a shot'_ Stupid idiot." Hakudoshi imitated Shippo's voice. "Like hell he is bringing us a shot. God. Where are you?!"

Suddenly Hakudoshi felt he hit somebody and both stumbled down on the floor.

"Oh sorry!" A feminine voice spoke, and he knew well who's voice was it.

"Kagome? Sorry, didn't see you on the road" The brunette smiled at his white friend.

"No worries kiddy." She like always stood and offered her hand with a wide smile.

"Have you seen Shippo?" Hakudoshi took it and stood up.

"Uhh, yeah he is in the back with Rin." She sounded insecure, like hiding something.

"Why on earth is him with her?" Hakudoshi asked.

Hakudoshi's piercing eyes made her shiver and felt there was just one road to relief herself from the guilty feeling.

"Hakudoshi, I, okay. Listen." She couldn't hide it from one of his best friends, her past crush.

"Aha?" He said concerned.

"Rin said she was getting him tonight, that's why...-well, I know what you and Shippo are. I mean... You know... forbidden things and I-"

'Yeah yeah continue I got it." He said annoyed.

"Listen, as long as I know, you both just have sex and that's it. That's what he says everytime I ask, I asked because you know I used to like you, not that I do now I-"

"Kagome, your point..." She blushed and he smiled to her, even he sounded rude and actually was feeling frustrated, he couldn't be her enemy. She was the cutest girl ever, and if he was straight, he wouldn't doubt on her.

"Okay my point is that, even you are more important to me than Rin... She is my friend and she is right!" Kagome said a bit scared.

"What do you mean?"

"Rin said friends with benefits are the ones who have sex but never involves in _real _romantical _opportunities _of the other. I asked her about you and she said she loves you Hakudoshi, you grew up together. But she is right; you don't have to get involved."

"You mean?"

"That's something real for Shippo."

"How do you know that he doesn't love me?"

Kagome sighed.

"He would never refer to you as a whore." _He does refer to me like that?_

"I mean; He likes to joke around but I guess you should listen more of what he says and what will you hear? Just sex." She ended.

"Y-you think?" Hakudoshi's eyes lowered, Kagome bite her own lip. This boy was beautiful in every aspect. From his piercing, hurtful eyes, to his militant smirks, to the whole perfect structure he had. Either way; She could tell Hakudoshi was utterly in love with Shippo, it seemed that the youth's world gilded by the very presence of the red-haired man. So in her list of intentions, the check_ "Separate Hakudoshi from Shippo." _Wasn't even made. She loved _Both. _She wanted their happiness. But also wanted to take out the truth. And if she could tell the truth; She wouldn't hide. Even it coasted _their _relationship.

She understood; He wasn't for her. She wanted to see him happy anyways. So she would help him. Mostly when it was obvious he fell for Shippo. She wouldn't fight the unfightable.

She nodded.

"Come. Give me a hug sweetheart." She hugged him, she was taller than him and her arms were wrapped around his thin structure.

Her face hidden in his soft hair, and her feelings hidden in her chest. She smiled.

"I would never say something to hurt you Hakudoshi, I just want you to see the reality, remember that in a relation like yours with Shippo; the one who falls for the other is the one who loses. That's a golden rule." She soothed.

"Perhaps, he rejects."

"No." She sighed and let him free. "Go see him with your own eyes. He is the back of the house and P S; Don't be rude with Rin."

"No worries Kagome, I am not interrupting that shit." He started walking and turned to see her blushed face. "Thank you." He smiled. That smile that once made her fall to his handsome face that made her shake. How hurt could she feel sometimes because she still felt like falling down his feet.

* * *

Hakudoshi walked and disregarded the many faces in his front.

He ran to the back.

"No! he is mine, just mine." He whispered to himself.

There they were.

"God." Was a pleading to the skies, a pleading for absolution for all his sins. Because he was aware he had to do something really wrong to deserve the pain he was feeling now.

_They were kissing._

He was a bit far, but Hakudoshi was sure of what he was seeing.

_Bastard! A second ago your fucking mouth was on my lips..._

The lights went blue in his mind. Kagome was right. That son of a bitch just used him.

_And it was right that way, the purpose of it was that they were free from each other... _But why did it hurt so bad?

But why Shippo kissed him with such a passion that melted every fiber of his being?

Hakudoshi's eyebrows furrowed cluelessly. He had no idea what was he doing. They were kissing. _Shouldn't I give them privacy?_

Hakudoshi could interrupt. But no.

No. He just turned around and walked away as what had to be the calmest person of the face of Japan.

He just got far. Enough to leave them behind.

His mind was blank_. Shippo used me. Simple as that._

_Anyways_, the hate, the jealousy led him to tease Shippo when he returned. The rough sex they had when Shippo came back was just to convince himself that it was all about _sex_.

When Shippo came back, the red-haired asked why did he go. But it was senseless, no words came from the albino, he just wanted to forget what he saw, and wanted to think it didn't hurt.

He kissed Shippo and teased him with such lust that they ended again in the same bed.

**#End of Flashback#**

"Rin and I?! -" Shippo said suddenly, his mind snapped him and his mouth fell on a tiny 'O' of remembrance.

"I...I That, that's what I wanted to talk about Hakudoshi I have a big explanation." Shippo said aloud taking the boy in his arms.

Hakudoshi started crying, shaking and sobbing underneath Shippo's iron grip. "Why are you doing this?" Hakudoshi whispered.

"Doing what?! Hakudoshi I love you! This is fucking simple; I love you, I know you love me, then why would you want to leave me and go fuck with another man, why?! I know I am an asshole, I made jokes about our situation, what happened with Rin is something that we need to talk about, really it's not what you think. I know I referred about you like you were a piece of shit or just a nice ass... well you are a nice ass but not just that I-"

"Bye Shippo." Hakudoshi said coldly, turned and started walking away and Shippo realized his mistake.

_shitshitshit._

"What now? I run to try to take you back?!"

"No! just leave me the fuck alone!" Hakudoshi yelled back.

"God! I can't! I love you! I love you! I won't leave you date another man, I made mistakes with you, I just realized it Hakudoshi, you have to understand me please, I thought this was all about sex but it's not! hell I want to be the man that wakes up next to you every morning! God! I need you! what more do you need to hear?! what?! does it makes you feel good?!" Shippo cried.

Hakudoshi let another tear fall down.

Hakudoshi's voice was soft, as soft as his own skin.

"In all this time we have been doing this... I had to see you flirting with other people, I had to shut it up... I had to swallow up my tears and it hurt to hear you say you wanted to fuck me, I had to think you didn't heard when I said I loved you because you never replied back, and I had to swallow it all! I tried so hard to think it was all about pleasure but I was so stupidly in love. And I finally got it, after so MANY nights of pain, I finally realized that this was to get fun, to be happy and that I misunderstood everything, and now that I am sure, why on EARTH you decide to realize you love me now?! AND you kissed Rin! FUCK YOU!" Hakudoshi ended yelling while his fists crashed with Shippo's chest, Hakudoshi's tears fell like rivers just like Shippo's.

"And you know what's worst?" Hakudoshi whispered.

Shippo let another tear fall down.

"I don't believe you a thing about your love." Hakudoshi smiled.

"You don't need to say you love me to keep on fucking me Shippo, I told you already, just respect my points, agree with my conditions: no kisses, no hugs, no hands-takings, no pet names, just sex." Hakudoshi's tears were the brightest water ever.

"Why wouldn't you believe me!?" Shippo said frustrated, tears stroked down his face.

"It's not sex Hakudoshi, I don't want nobody to touch you, I want to kiss you, to hug you, to pet-name you, I love you, I am very clumsy sometimes, and I say things I don't want to, I said things and did things that I didn't mean. But I didn't do them to bug you babe, my love, please... give me a chance. Let me explain what I did yesterday" Shippo cried.

"No, I worked a lot Shippo... just to make things easier to me. Go away." Hakudoshi whispered.

Tears leaked down on Hakudoshi's face.

"That's what you really want? because I said it all..." Shippo closed his eyes.

"That isn't what I want" Hakudoshi whispered. "But what I want, I can't have." Hakudoshi cupped Shippo's cheek.

Shippo opened his eyes, speaking softly."Then what do you want?"

"You. But I can't have you, can I? I never can. I never did." Hakudoshi's eyes flashed angrily, and he dropped his hand before he could claw his face off.

"But you do have me!" Shippo cried out. "You have me, you always had me and always will. So why would you keep on with this?"

"Because you are lying."

"Why would I lie to the person I love?"

"Why would you cheat on the person you love?"

"I didn't cheat, please Love... listen-"

"I told you already, save it."

Hakudoshi closed his eyes as he heard the other one cry out. Well they were nothing. He couldn't get mad, could him? But Shippo said he loved him. But also Kagome was right. He always referred to him as a whore. _Why did he kissed Rin if he loved me?_

_'Maybe he does... doesn't him?' _why would Shippo say he loved him when he decide to date another man? This was confusing, it seemed like all Shippo wanted was to be selfish or simply... it was all about sex... _Does that even made sense?_

Or not?

_'shit! this is a mess.'_

Hakudoshi's eyes widened as he saw Shippo walked away, totally broken. Hakudoshi followed Shippo to the bedroom.

"Hey!" Hakudoshi yelled. _why is he gone? Oh hell! what now? follow the liar, the cheater and douche?! God!_

Hakudoshi reached for the sleeve of the other, making Shippo turn around.

"What?" Shippo's eyes so clouded with sorrow as he spoke.

"Why did you leave me talking by myself you asshole!" Hakudoshi asked.

"You said... you wanted to be alone." Shippo sniffed.

"No...w-wait..." Hakudoshi mumbled, but before Shippo could say another thing, Hakudoshi's question plopped out.

Hakudoshi's tears fell down and it broke Shippo down. Shippo never saw his lover like that

"D-did you mean it when you said you love me?" Hakudoshi bite his own lip.

"What do you think?" Shippo faked a strong gaze over the miserable one Hakudoshi was giving.

"Well, if I understood my thoughts, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Hakudoshi sighed.

Shippo's gaze softened, his tense loosened. "Of course I mean it." Shippo reached out to him, gently pulling Hakudoshi towards him.

"I know I am an idiot, but please... Beleive me."

"You liar. You can't cheat if you love. Even all this time we said we were friends I swear nobody except _you _has ever touched my skin. It's easy."

"I didn't cheat, please love..." Shippo whispered, feeling the other one relax a bit down his iron grip.

"You did..."

"No. I swear."

Hakudoshi sighed.

"No... what about Rin?" Hakudoshi whispered.

"Like I told you before... yuck, Hakudoshi I am gay, remember? You need to listen to my explanation" Shippo pointed at Hakudoshi's face.

Hakudoshi pushed Shippo. _How could you swear? I saw you._

"Ughh... fight is over, I'm late. I know what I saw. Bad excuse" Hakudoshi turned to walk away. "I'll yell at you later, now I have quiet important things to do rather than to yell to the world's biggest moron."

"Then yell at me now." Shippo said, Hakudoshi turned around to stare at him. "I'd rather fight with you now, have you know the truth, and sleep knowing I'll have you to wake up in the morning; than fight later and know it may be too late for me to make 'you' and 'I' 'us' again."

"You're wasting your breath, jack ass." Hakudoshi mumbled. "We're fine the way I said, we no need to be us _again_, we were never that. Get that through your thick, two-timing bitch-loving mind." Hakudoshi sassed, "And go fuck Rin instead." Hakudoshi finally said as he continued to walk when Shippo, once again, grabbed him by the wrist an tugged the other to his chest. Shippo hugged Hakudoshi and faced him. Hakudoshi's delicate features were full of dispair and emptiness.

"I? Rin? Stop with it! I have to explain it. And what a sharp tongue you have, I don't-"

"Then why do you hold her and wh-" ... "Mhm!" Hakudoshi cried against Shippo's lips, which had rammed into Hakudoshi's warm lips. Shippo unglued his lips.

"Listen to me; I love you for God's sake!" Again his lips pressed the warm lips of the pale youth.

Shippo's hands tangled in Hakudoshi's hair, forcefully pulling Hakudoshi's head back a bit so he could kiss him easier. Hakudoshi shoved against his chest, trying to separate them. Shippo's lips left Hakudoshi's plump lips just to move to his neck.

"You are the only one I need, I want, I love." Shippo mumbled.

"Get away from a~ah hell!" Hakudoshi moaned as he felt the mouth of the other kissing his neck. Shippo teeth and lips grazing over the soft flesh, Shippo kissed the hollow of his neck, before letting the nubs of his teeth graze and bite the warm spot sensually.

Hakudoshi's mind was a mess. _shit-shit-shit-shit_

_**#HAKUDOSHI'S POV#**_

"I would never hold her like I hold you... you know that?." He purred in my ear and I felt his warm tough mouth pressing all over my lips, I moved my head to avoid him.

"I know you believe me, I know you are doing this to bother me. Now let's go to our room, I'll show you. You are the only one I want and love." Shippo whispered.

_No! This son of a bitch always thinks with his second head! No! I cannot let him do this... But... T-this a~ahh feels so fucking good! God damn it!_

"W-what makes you think I was g-going to- Shippo stop that!- sleep in the same r-room as you?" He was licking and nibbling at my ear when I spoke, causing me to shiver. My hands were still pushing against his chest but not with nearly as much force as I had at first.

"What makes you think you weren't going to sleep in the same room as me and what on earth makes you think, you were actually heading to a date?" He purred in my ear. His warm breath on my skin sent a violent shudder up my spine. My knees all but gave out and I clung onto him before I could fall down. I could feel his smirk against my skin as I held onto him, gasping and my resolve crumbling.

"Damnit, stop screwing with my min- _ah~h_, fuck." I moaned and whimpered as his hands moved down to knead my ass.

"Well, since you asked, sure we can." His mouth was husky. for the fifty-millionth time I damned his changing personality. In a twenty minute span he went from hopeful to miserable to weeping to angry to...horny.

"N-no, Shippo-" He picked me up while I damned his strength. I squirmed and yelled as he carried me bridal style back to our room. His lips smothered mine, almost teasing me. My struggled picked up once more, helplessly kicking, slapping, shoving, and flailing in my hopeless attemp to not be molested yet agaian.

"Damnit Hakudoshi, you really need to calm your tits." He growled as we entered a room. He threw me on the bed and I instantly rolled off and crawled under the bed as he locked the door. The room glowed in blue and I began swearing my ass off; I knew that glow by now. It meant no one outside of the room could hear us, meaning no one would realize I was being attacked and come to my rescue. I knew the room was up to high for me to jump out of the window. Meaning my ass, and Shippo's dick were trapped in the same room.

Well, shit.

"Hakudoshi, come out from under the fucking bed. You're acting like a dumbass. I'm not going to hurt you."

I relented and rolled out. "No, but you'll hurt my ass!"

He smirked as I stood up and I immediately wanted to return to under the bed_. why the hell am I the one who gets trapped in a magically soundproof room with my horny just-fought-with-friend?!_

Oh, because I just found that he only mattered sex when I loved him, later he realizes he loved me and thinks he can play with me. Oh, not to forget I found him yesterday kissing the biggest bitch ever. Right. It all makes sense. _Fuck my luck._

For every step he took forward, I stepped back. That was, until he had me backed against a wall, where I braced myself for the onslaught of a horny Shippo. Said Prince pinned my hands against the wall and leaned into me, one of his thighs spreading my legs apart.

"How could I ever change that chocolate mouth of yours for some bitchy one." He whispered against my lips. "That honey tongue of yours."

His husky lips finally were against mines. His mouth opened mine, his tongue licking the walls of my mouth. He gently rubbed himself against me, slowly grinding his hips against my thigh.

I shuddered as his own thigh rubbed against my own clothed erection. My mouth remained open as I moaned silently. Everything that happened in the past hour or so flew out of my mind. It was just senseless anger, hate, love, pain, and pleasure that remained in my mind. Shippo's mouth traveled to my neck, nipping and sucking while a held-back moan left my mouth.

"This porcelain skin of yours." He mumbled against my neck. "So delicious."

His hands begain ripping at my clothes, tugging off my white sweater and practically ripping my shirt in half. I whispered his name as his hands roughly slid over my nipples. I bit my lip at the sensation "Bed. Please."

He nodded, letting me drag him to the matress. I laid down, Shippo on top of me. I shoved off his shirt as he bit my lip in a heated kiss, "You taste so good" He whispered against me. Our tongues twisting and sliding . My dick was yelling at me, _'hurry the fuck up!'_

I slid off Shippo's tights, and he stripped me naked in return. His index finger caressed my lips softly, his fingers soon were in my mouth and I sucked his fingers slowly and seductively; Swirling my tongue around his fingers. He gasped. I was needing what I knew was going to happen. "So warm." I heard him groan. Suddenly his tongue replaced his fingers. He kissed me, and I could feel one of his fingers prodding at my ass. I whimpered and pushed down on the finger, feeling myself squeeze around it.

"S-shippo...Mhmm I...a~ahh, yes."

I moaned as another finger pushed it's way into me. They moved in and out, scissoring and stretching out the ring of my muscles. They sped up, still wet with saliva. I moaned again as a third finger found it's way into my ass. My hands clenched the sheets underneath me, moaning at the friction and the feeling of being stretched.

I felt my entire body begging with fire to feel something bigger and harder in my ass.

"H-hurry up a~ah, I..." I moaned and he kissed me. I wanted him inside me, I wanted him for real.

"Moan for me, my love." His husky mouth whispered in my ear.

His fingers left my ass as I whimpered. And then I felt the head of his dick probe it's way into me. My heart sped dangerously fast and I bit my lip. I felt like I could be ripped in half. My breaths were shallow and rapid as I struggled to relax. He was so fucking big inside of me. I could feel his heart pulsing quickly above me. He paused and I struggled to let my breaths even out.

"I- yes~"

And then he pulled out before pushing back in. I gasped, my hands fists in the bed. My mouth was opened as he began thrusting in and out. Waves of strong pleasure hit me like a bolt of lightning.

"S-ship- a~ahh."

I saw white as he changed his angle, hitting that spot that set me off, and made me see angels. I moaned loudly, my blood heated. My face was a bright red in a warm blush. My entire body felt like it was electrified with Shippo's touches. And I fucking loved every moment of it.

"Say you love me." He panted. "I want to hear you say it."

"I_- nnghh~..._S-shippo..."

He thrusted in particularly hard before stopping his movement. I was sexually frustrated now, and I began trying to move up and down without much luck.

He licked the shell of my ear before speaking in it. "Say you love me." _He wouldn't hear me say I loved him ever again!_

"Just fuck me!" I cried out. He smirked and began fucking me again, harder than before. He was balls deep in my ass and I wanted more.

"Shippo!" I whined. I could hear him grunt in my ear, his lips and teeth grazing wherever they could reach. One of his hands was braced on the bed, the other rested on the inside of my thigh. One of my hands was still a fist in the sheets, the other was clutching onto Shippo's shoulder.

It just felt so damn good, I could cry. I was so sensitive, my skin crawled with pleasure. My neglected cock rubbed against the other man's toned stomach, just the friction of my throbbing cock on his heated skin nearly threw me over the edge. "Shippo!" I practically screamed his name as he thrusted even harder into that spot. I was on the edge of heaven with all the pleasure I was getting by being fucked. It was so, so wrong, but nothing, actually _nothing _felt better.

Our bodies pressed together and the heat we felt amost melt us literally.

I don't know how much time did we spend in just moving together, moaning, him in thrusting me harder, just... melting. All I can say is that I lost the track of time and I forgot where I was, how I felt minutes ago; My world was him. And I could say Shippo felt that way too. It felt like we could be that way... forever.

I could tell Shippo was getting closer. His groans were getting louder, and his thrusts were nearly animalistic. It was too much when his hand wrapped around my cock and pumped speedily. I screamed his name as I hit an orgasm, my body shuddering and convulsing. But I didn't come.

_"Shippo~!"_

His hand was tight around the base of my cock. So tight it was fucking painful. "Say you love me;" He growled. "Say it and I'll let you cum."

"Sh-shit-!" My body tightened all over. I needed to fucking _cum._ "I love you! I love you! Shit!" Moments later, his hand left my base and I came, my body shuddering and my ass tightening. Shippo's thrusts became jerky and he followed, grunting my name loudly as he came deep inside me.

I squirmed as I felt the liquid squirt into my ass and leak out around the cock still hilt deep inside of me. My hyperactive skin tingled everywhere , my heart thudded loudly in my own ears and my entire body seemed to pound in time with my racing pulse.

Admittedly though, I was satisfied. Not from the fact that I just had sex- well, that was satisfying too- but because _my _name was the one that came out of his mouth. Not Rin's or any other slut's. _Mine_.

His mouth pressed against my lips. I shivered at the tender sensation and he unglued his lips, he was as tired as me.

"You." I panted. "Are a fucking asshole."

He had collapsed half on top of me, half next to me. "Even if I'm an asshole;" He turned his face to me, revealing a satisfied smirk. "I'm still the one whose name you scream."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"You love me." He replied.

"How do you know? I said it so I could fucking cum. That means nothing."

"But you love me. We both know it."

We did both know it. He knew it. I knew it. Damn it, I was in love with the world's biggest asshole. "You are a douche, bastard, dumbass, bitch, moron, idiot, fucker, prick, dick and asshole." I listed.

"And you love me." He smiled sweetly.

"Fuck you."

"Well, I already did...but if you really want, I guess..."

I widened my eyes. "You would let me? Top, I mean?"

He looked puzzled. "I would hate it, but... I guess I would, I mean if you want to... I mean, can you? I mean I thought you were tired and I just fucked your brains out, I figured you'd be too tired to fuck me..."

"You're offering to bottom?" I whisper-asked. "I-I..."

"If you'll stay with me, I'll do anything." He replied soflty. "I love you, Hakudoshi. I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

_Like hell he would leave me fuck him! Haha funny; nice way to convince me. But I know him too well._

I was between snorting and being pissed off, and melting like an ice cube. "Mmhmm. Yeah. Okay. keep telling yourself that." I said. But it lacked the anger I wanted in it.

His dick was still deep in my ass and it seemed like it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Shippo held me to his chest and rolled us over, so I could lay on top of him. His arms remained tight around me and he took a deep breath. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you are lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"We know you are a good liar, you magically _'realized' _I am the one for you when I _realized _you are not for me. Oh and not just that; I saw you kissing a bitch."

"Why wouldn't you listen to my explanation?"

"I tried to. Your speech was a bullshit. Honestly, you expect me to think you suddenly saw it all? come on! you are just being a fucking selfish that just want to be my sole fucker, I can have plenty! that's called liberty my friend. And either way, Rin is your problem. I won't listen a bit of it"

"Hakudoshi I suddenly saw it all, it's what happened. And please listen of what I have to say about Rin"

"Yeaahh. I'm sorry, but that really sounds like a fucking bullshit."

"You know what? Why don't you sleep. Look at the window, it's night already. You may be tired. It's been a long day-"

"Nice, you made me lose my date..." I pointed at the window. He smiled. _You won... Bitch._

"Hush babe, go to sleep" He said lazily. _Now he is being tender. Oh, yes. Obviously he IS happy. I almost forgot he made me lose my fucking date!_

"You just want me to shut up." I protested. _night already?! for Christ!_

"Well..." I glared weakly at the half -assed answer. "Kind of."

"Fine." I closed my eyes, knowing it would be pointless to fight now. His dick was still in my ass, it would be kind of hard to scramble away. I wasn't even sure I wanted to at this point. Besides, I was on the brink of passing out, that was no condition in which to run for it.

"I love you." He whispered. " And you can't imagine how much I do."

"..ah," I sighed. I felt horrible though. He sounded so damn honest and scared. "I, um, love you too." I whispered, He beamed. "But I still hate you. And we are still nothing because I don't believe you."

"Way to ruin the moment, genius."

We fell asleep, holding onto each other, moments later. And in my mind... I knew I already fell for him and I was the loser in this love game. But something in the back of my mind saying we lost together... And it wasn't fine that way. I didn't like this game though... I hated how he cheated, and the worst thing was that it wasn't a cheat. We weren't official. But then... It hurt.

I loved him. And my heart pumped with a slow hurtful rythm. I couldn't just trust again. But my heart saying; _There's truth in his lies._

**A/N: Sex in the middle of an angsty fight? Hell yeah. Why? Because Shippo and Hakudoshi are awesome like that. And Shippo was horny ._. **

**...**

**Hakudoshi is such a sharp-tongued right? very rude :) he is cute and sexy that way and Shippo isn't him just perfect? (Sorry for Rin lovers, I just hate Shippo and Rin) Go to my profile to check my hates and ships. **

**Sorry YOU felt sorry for Kagome. She is cute. I love her and you know what's better? my ShippoHaku fans are the same as my HakuKag fans so :) I... *cries* I miss my hakukag stories *somebody throws a tomatoe* "bitch that's the fucking past and we all prefer yaoi lemon than a loli-tsundere relationship without more than a kiss, we hate rate K" okay, okay if that's what you want :( WHAT do you want?! fucking Rate M? yaoi and all? *everybody: YES!* oKAY okay vv. **

**Anyways I hate Rin in this chappy for real, chapter 2 soon. Shippo have a big explenation to give to my Haku, maybe Shippo's pov soon.**

**Rose Cardigan helped A LOT. (with the lemon) Love you girl! **

**Also this was dedicated to: Chelita, mafe, Rose, Milletone, and my lovely Ki2325. Now you review or I swear in the next chapter I'll write a lemon between shippo an rin and you won't like it, so move your asses and write something. :D!**

**Anyways... I can't bring myself to edit this. It's too long plus everytime I do (edit) all I can think is: 'The fuck is this shit?'**

**So yeah. No editing: That means; grammar mistakes, shits without coherence and bullshit.**

**Maybe you got confused: ****Hakudoshi and Shippo are friends with benefits and BOTH by their sides fell for the other one without saying it (just Hakudoshi who mentioned he said he loved Shippo a couple of times while they were having sex *think about the scene that's HOT* ) So in a party Hakudoshi saw shippo and rin together and to hakudoshi meant; Shippo played well the game of friends with benefits so he would play well since then. Anyways he acted very cold, too cold Shippo noticed and that was a pity because Shippo wanted to make their love official. so they fought, Hakudoshi argued he would play well since then and that meant no kisses and love-involving stuff and Hakudoshi spat what he saw, shippo confessed he loved him and that he didn't want Hakudoshi to take all loving stuff out because he loved him and viceversa and then... dis chapter had deh buttsecks with deh man en' deh other man so if you don' like deh buttsecks you shouldn't read deh buttsecks (?) **

**SPOILER ALERT: **_**(IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)**_** Leaving us without what happened FOR REAL with Shippo and Rin. He will explain it! I swear. And yes my Hakudoshi lovers; He is very blatant when he wants. And yes he is **_**still **_**mad. (I hope this is what you understood) Also the misterious date of Hakudoshi will be revealed or not? ._. YESSHHHH and then it will be a lemon (between shippo and haku) don't get all pissy and mad. I swear. so hopes up! **

***points a random man passing down the hallway* was HIM I swear! *falls in the arms of hysteria***

**Uf... *A chuckle is heard* what?! *Your medicine...PENUMBRA* NOOOOO.**

**soo... ;) I'm fine.**

**Chelita, mafe, Milletone, and my lovely Ki2325****: You all rare fans of this shit. I asked RC, about those olds fanfics "festival" and "My music" (something like that) and she said, it was like a serie called 'Suicide Room' watch it, I'll watch it. RC said it was A LOT like it. So we may not read the FF but may see that shit. She also said that the serie wasn't ****that ****ALIKE but had some things alike the ff.**

**Also sorry for not answering. I am and was really busy, I had to travel to Virginia the last week so I didn't have much time. But I am doing what I can. I know I already have them (The ff) but I love to write long introductions and farewells :) THAT'S why I won't upload them all in one day.**

**Chelita: Hey I wrote about ages because of your dispair of Shippo's maturity. Okay. He HAS to be older than Hakudoshi. I mean I always liked the SEME (Shippo) older than my UKE (Hakudoshi). But don't worry. I don't like Shotacon (adult x kid) NO ewww. So both teenagers. Young. PERFECT. I couldn't do with the same age (NOOT IN DREAMS) or just one year (I want my Shippo much stronger and dominant) So I guess 2 years are perfects, to respet your idea and mine. One. Because I wanted to make them 5 years difference but then... no and then NOagain and simple as NO and... I guess they are better like this. ENJOY this way. Hakudoshi needs someone taller and stronger, someone that makes him feel protected and shit like that. and two years older Shippo is just just...BWALA perfect.**

**Milleton: GOD DAMNED MILLETON. You pervy girl! what's your problem with my Hakudoshi?! -.- No, I am not making him dance to Shippo that way. HAHAHAHA your PM just made me laugh (Sorry I didn't make the super lemon you wanted) But I guess you'll like this. **

**Sorry I answered here. But I don't have time to answer to everybody in my inbox messages. Sorry. I'll do later I swear.**

**P.S: I WANT REVIEWS. LONG REVIEWS. WITH SUGGESTIONS AND ADVICES. Also ways in which how would you like this to end. Or how did you felt with my ff. PLEASE mostly to my readers. MY 4 BITCHES from the start. ****Chelita, mafe, Milletone, and my lovely Ki2325**

**WHY? Because I am a review whore.**

**Bye I'll write chappy 2.**

**Review and favorite~**


End file.
